


Second Chance

by KageKei



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Mentioned Ohira Reon, Mentioned Semi Eita, Mentioned Shirabu Kenjiro, Ohira own a resort, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima is kinda stupid because of what he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei
Summary: Their relationship was going strong, that's what Tendou thought until both of them graduated high school and Ushijima entered college and became part of a powerhouse team in volleyball and he decided to go to Paris to pursue his dreams.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Second Chance

Day 2 : Getting Back Together 

Tendou and Ushijima _were_ lovers.

They started dating during their 2nd year in high school. Tendou was the one who made the first move. He confessed to him, but he never thought that Ushijima would respond to his confession.

When he heard Ushijima said that he also likes him, he can't help is but to hug him tightly. It was the best day of his life.

After that they started dating. It was fun dating Ushijima, every day he learns new things about him. He treasured each moment that they spent together. He made sure that he would make Ushijima feel the love that he deserves and that's what Ushijima also did towards him. 

They were happy.

They were so in love.

But everything changed when they graduated high school. Everything started to get difficult. With Ushijima's hectic schedule they rarely spent time together even though they are living under the same roof.

At first he doesn't really mind it, because he understands Ushijima since he was also an ex-volleyball player. But as the days passed by, he became greedy. He started wanting more from Ushijima. He started wanting to spend more time with him. But it's impossible since Ushijima is busy.

When he found a chocolatier class offer in Paris he immediately accepted it without telling Ushijima. He never thought that it would cause a big problem between them. He wanted to tell Ushijima about it himself but somehow Ushijima found out about it from other people.

_"Tendou, is it true?"_

_"Wait, Wakatoshi-kun I can explain."_

_"How could you not inform me about this? You already made your decision without asking me for my own opinion. "_

_"I wanted to inform you! But you were too busy with your volleyball. Wakatoshi-kun, we rarely spend time together even if we're under the same roof. You-You're just too busy with volleyball. We don't even go to dates anymore."_

_"It's because we have our upcoming game. That's why I've been busy."_

_"That's what I'm trying to say. It looks like volleyball is more important than me, your boyfriend."_

_"Tendou I thought you would understand me."_

_"Of course I do." Tendou let out a desperate groan. "But Wakatoshi-kun, please think about my feelings too."_

_"Is this why you're leaving me?"_

_"I'm not leaving because of that. I want to get this opportunity Wakatoshi-kun."_

_"Are you tired of me now?"_

_"No! of course not."_

_"Tendou, please don't leave me."_

_"Wakatoshi-kun, I want this. I want to learn this."_

_"You can do that here."_

_"It's my dream to go to Paris Wakatoshi-kun! Why can't you support me with this? I supported you with your decisions then why can't you support me with mine?"_

_Ushijima pursed his lips. "Fine. If that's what you want." He said and left the living room._

That was their last conversation. During the day of his flight, his friends sent him to the airport, except for Ushijima. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" Semi asked.

Tendou looked around, he started to get worried, and they never had a proper talk after their argument. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shirabu frowned and dialed Ushijima's number but there's no answer.

The call for his flight was announced and he still hoped that Ushijima would come, but after 15 minutes there's no Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

"I-- I need to go now. Maybe he's busy with his schedule." He forced a smile. He never thought Ushijima won't send him off. 

He left Japan with a heavy heart.

During his stay in Paris, he poured all his time in learning how to make chocolates. 

One day he received a call from Goshiki, an invitation for a team reunion.

He thought about it overnight. He can always tell Goshiki that he's busy, that there's an important event during that day, because a reunion means he will see Ushijima again. Am I ready to see him again? He asked himself. He took a deep breath and sent Goshiki a message. 

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~

It's been 3 years since the last time Ushijima saw Tendou. 3 years without any communication. 3 years without any proper closure.

Tendou is in Paris. He heard that Tendou already have his own chocolate business. He is happy for him, because he knew that Tendou is doing what he wants.He wanted to congratulate him but he was scared because of what he did to Tendou. He admits that it was his fault that their relationship was ruined. He did not understand why Tendou would choose to go to another country and leave him. He was being a prick. He always thinks about himself, he never thought about how Tendou felt when he was busy with volleyball. 

He regrets everything he did to Tendou. 

He looked at the trophies and awards that he received and sighed. He never really felt complete ever since Tendou left him.

You are so stupid Ushijima. He groaned.

He knew that both of them are living their own lives now but for Ushijima, he is still stuck in the time where he is going out with Tendou. He still loves Tendou, his feeling for him never disappeared and now he found the chance to talk to Tendou again. 

He did received scoldings from their friends, heck Shirabu even punched him on the face when he found out what he did to Tendou. 

"Goshiki, I'll attend the reunion." He said in the call.

_"Okay Ushijima-san."_

"Uhm, will he attend?"

_"Maybe. There's still no reply."_

"Oh, okay then. I guess, see you next week."

_"See you too Ushijima-san! bye!"_

Ushijima ended the call and he got up and went inside his room, he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I really do hope you will attend Tendou."

**Two Weeks later.**

The reunion day arrived, everyone is excited to meet with their old teammates, and almost all of them are in the venue now except for Tendou because his flight got delayed.

Ushijima started to worry when Tendou is still not in the venue. A few minutes later he heard Goshiki called a familiar name.

“WELCOME BACK TENDOU-SAN!” Goshiki said and ran towards him.

Everyone followed, but Ushijima only stood at his place. He doesn’t have the courage to go to him. He is too ashamed by the things that he did in the past.

“I missed you guys! I brought chocolates! I made them myself. Wait let me just put it here.”Tendou said.

Their reunion venue is in a private resort that Ohira owned. He want his teammates to be the first guest in his resort before he officially open it.

“Wow, Ohira you own a resort now.” Tendou grinned and playfully hit Ohira’s shoulder.

“How long is your stay here in Japan?” Ohira asked.

“ 2 weeks.” Tendou grinned.

Ushijima took a deep breath and went to join them.

“Welcome back Tendou.”Ushijima said.

Tendou suddenly froze on his spot. He closed his eyes for a second before looking at him.

“Hi Wakatoshi-kun!” He said with his usual cheerful voice. “I also brought you some chocolates.”

“Hmm.”Ushijima nodded.

Everyone can feel the awkwardness between them. Shirabu elbowed Semi.

Semi cleared his throat. “Okay! Since we’re complete now, let’s start our reunion party!”

Everybody cheered.

 _Tendou you came here to enjoy the presence of your former teammates and to celebrate this reunion._ Tendou remind himself and he proceeds to join the other guys.

They let their former captain and vice-captain give a welcome speech before they started playing party games. They ate dinner, they drank, they swam, they sang. Tendou enjoyed it.

It’s already past 2 am and everyone is already wasted and they decided to go to the rooms that Ohira prepared for them. Except for Tendou, he can’t sleep so after he freshened up he decided to go for a walk at the beach. He just can’t sleep knowing that Ushijima is in the next room.

In the next room, Ushijima can’t also sleep. His roommates; Goshiki, Semi , and Shirabu are already knocked down while he still can’t sleep. He was about to open the door when he saw in Tendou pass by their window. He took a deep breath and decided to follow him.

Tendou knew that someone is following him so he started to panic, he doesn’t know the place and the only light is from the full moon since he already walked farther from Ohira’s resort. He started thinking what to do.

 _Oh my god , it’s getting closer._ He started to pick up his pace but then he suddenly felt someone grab his hands.

“No please!” He shouted.

“Tendou? It’s me.” Ushijima said, he was taken aback by Tendou’s shout that’s why he let go of his hand.

“Oh.” Tendou blinked,. _Oh my god, it’s Ushijima._

He cleared his throat. “Why are you here?”

Ushijima rubbed his nape. “I want to talk to you.”

“Talk? About what?”

“About us?”

Tendou let out a sarcastic laugh. “Us? I thought we’re already done.” He wants to leave, he wants to run away from Ushijima but at the same time he can’t.

“Tendou.”Ushijima held Tendou’s hands. “I know I was stupid, I was a pric, it was my fault. I regret it.Tendou I still love you.”

“Why didn’t you send me off? Why didn’t you go to Paris? Why?” Tendou bit his inner cheeks to stop himself from crying.

“I was ashamed of what I did. I know your achievements, I don’t know if you notice but I follow you on your social media accounts and I saw that you’re already happy. I always think of going to Paris, of seeing you there but then there’s a side of me who always hesitates. I don’t want to ruin your life, I already hurt you so much.”

“I was happy, but deep inside it always feel that there’s something lacking in my life Wakatoshi-kun. I was so hurt when you suddenly distanced yourself to me.” Tendou sniffed.

“I’m sorry, I know sorry is not enough to remove the pain that I’ve caused you but I still want to apologize and to let you know that I still love you, that you’re the only person that I love within the past years.” Ushijima brought Tendou’s hands on his lips and kissed Tendou’s fingers before he let go. 

_Stop being stubborn Tendou, you love him, he still loves you. Go with it._

He sighed. “I forgive you.”

Ushijima stared at him. “You forgive me?”

“Yes. I --- I still love you Wakatoshi-kun, I never dated others because my heart is still and will be forever yours.”

“So, does that mean we’re okay now? Are we going out again?”

Tendou shook his head. “No, you need to court me first.”

Ushijima smiled. “I am willing to court you everyday Tendou until you say yes again.”

Tendou grinned.

And that’s what Ushijima did, he courted Tendou every day. He gave him flowers, chocolate recipe books. Sometimes he would try his best to make homemade chocolates for Tendou. He would ask him for a date. It continued for two weeks. They spent the entire week together and Tendou is enjoying it.

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~

“Well,that’s my flight.” Tendou said. His two weeks stay in Japan end today and he needs to go back to Paris.

This time Ushijima is the only person who sent him off.

“I will miss you Tendou.” Ushijima said.

Tendou smiled. “Thank you Wakatoshi-kun. I will miss you too.”

Tendou stared at him before he leaned closer and gave Ushijima a quick kiss. “I’ll go now.” 

He wiped his tears; he doesn’t want to part with Ushijima again. He wants to stay but he got responsibilities in Paris.

After his 12 hours flight he went directly to his apartment. He groaned as he jumped on his bed.

 _Ahh, I already miss him. Why did I even think about that courting idea? I want to kiss him._ Tendou whined and since he’s still tired from his flight he fell asleep.

The next day he was woken up by the continuous doorbell. He frowned and put on his robe. _Who the heck? I don’t have any appointments today._

He is still half asleep when he opened the door.

“Good morn----“

He immediately closed the door again. _Why is he here? Am I dreaming?_

“Tendou? Are you okay?” Ushijima asked.

“Are you the real Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Tendou still haven’t opened the door.

“Yes, I am real.”

When he heard his answer he slowly opened the door and saw Ushijima smiling. “Good morning.”

“W-why are you here?”

“Hm? Didn’t I said that I would court you every day?”

Tendou’s face turned completely red. “Oh my god, come here.” He chuckled and pulled Ushijima inside his flat and hugged him. “Gosh, I love you so much. Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend again Wakatoshi-kun.”

The moment Ushijima heard what Tendou said he immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted for a minute.

“Thank you for giving me this second chance.” Ushijima said and kissed Tendou again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first entry for the UshiTen week! I hope you enjoyed this~
> 
> and yes I skipped day 1 .


End file.
